Delicioso amor
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Para Alfred F. Jones, aquel gran crítico culinario es algo curioso pensar en ello, lo hace, lo hace en la cocina con diseño americano. Es extraño la contrariedad en Arthur, él es delicioso, pero cocina horrible. USxUK.


Fic nocturno de mi linda OTP :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Leves insinuaciones sexuales.

Alfred F. Jones es un crítico culinario bastante alegre para su trabajo, aunque releve algunos platos con aplastante crueldad nunca lo hace de un modo despreciativo hacia el chef o da uno que otro consejo para mejorar las técnicas en la cocina. Alfred era astuto, sí, lo hacía, ocultaba la crueldad en la que se podía basar su trabajo con una sonrisa sencilla y nada más que parece dejar encantado al público mientras escribe su pequeño articulo en su computadora, que al siguiente día, preferentemente, estará en la mayoría de los diarios.

El americano ha probado muchas cosas para encontrar su gusto perfecto, jamás lo encuentra del todo. Es algo irónico que ahora trabaje en un empleo así y sea tan aclamado si al ser un adolescente lo único que consumía eran hamburguesas y comida chatarra. Para él no existían los sabores ni las texturas al paladar.

Actualmente, aquel crítico salía con un camarero que se las "daba" de cocinero y aún así tenía una buena posición económica, pero nunca al nivel del crítico. Se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, de carácter explosivo y que le rompía más de algún recuerdo carísimo que traía de otro país cuando le daban los cinco minutos malvados y le arrojaba cosas a su inocente persona. Era inglés y celoso, sarcástico y malvado, pero había algo dentro de esa capa de mala apariencia que le gustaba, quizás ese sonrojo apasionado que trata de disimular apartando el rostro, quizás el estremecimiento que se causa en su cuerpo cuando le besa los labios, el cuello, le lame las orejas con aparente dulzura.

–Eres tan lindo Arthur...tan delicioso.–murmura mientras devora su boca con una fascinación poderosa, húmeda, algo tímida al principio, luego morbosamente osada.

Jones sonríe mientras aprieta sus caderas con las del anglosajón y le saca ese suculento gemido que tanto añora, aprieta su rodilla contra su entrepierna hasta sentir que está dura apretándole el pantalón y la cara de sufrimiento de su anglosajón que sigue absteniéndose sin decir nada, pero desea que lo toquen como si fuera el único, es allí cuando Alfred mete sus manos y enreda sus dedos en el miembro del inglés, es allí que empieza a morder y a lamer con más insistencia mientras una sonrisa obscena se curva en sus alegres labios. Se separa y lo suelta cuando lo siente eyacular entre sus dedos, lame la esencia con morbo mientras su vista se dirige con hambre hacía a Arthur que no hace más que fruncir el ceño y temblar aún removiendo sus caderas por el delicioso orgasmo que se nota en sus mejillas ardientes.

–T-te espero arriba... idiota. –trata de sonar serio, pero no aguanta más el éxtasis y las ansias de tener al americano dentro suyo, empujando tan adentro que lo consume y le hace perder la noción de la realidad.

Mientras tanto, Alfred, aquel gran crítico culinario sonríe nervioso abajo, en la cocina con diseño americano. Es extraño la contrariedad en Arthur, él es delicioso, pero cocina horrible.

Pero... es tan delicioso vuelve a pensar. Y Alfred tiene que calmarse, tiene que hacerlo, el sabor que siempre esperó durante toda su vida probando todo. Arthur... Arthur es tan delicioso, adora morderlo, pero a veces quiere hacerlo más fuerte, más profundo, sentir su sangre contra su lengua... y sabe que eso está mal. Abre el refrigerador. Come un poco de torta con una sonrisa sutil, es dulce.

No, no es lo que busca.

Papas fritas, las de almuerzo. Son saladas.

No, tampoco es lo que busca. Va arriba, entre las carnes congeladas, bien atrás, debajo de unas bolsas negras estás cortadas en trozos una carne extraña que mete en el microondas con prisa, Arthur le llama desde arriba, la voz le excita como nunca, ronca y deseosa, pero necesita comer antes de hacerle el amor.

–Voy cariño, ya voy...–no queda tiempo. La descongela.

Sin cocerla... no tiene tiempo, Artrur bajará si no vuelve pronto. Mastica la carne descongelada. Es un sabor similar pero no igual... y eso que buscó a un chico parecido al inglés y todo para reemplazar su sabor, la carne de más atrás, son las mejillas de un antiguo ligue suyo, de seguro vendrá a la noche por ellas. Devora lo que queda de la carne mientras los pedazos se quedan incrustados en sus dientes, debió sacar el cuero antes, un hilo de sangre escapa por su boca. Sonríe... está tan bueno... la carne humana es deliciosa, pero no hay mejor delicia que Arthur Kirkland.

–Alfred... si no subes en un momento yo...–

Alfred corre hasta la habitación, se tira sobre el inglés en una sonrisa coqueta y besa los labios, mordiendo un poco. Alfred es un crítico culinario.

Describe los platillos, pocos los alaba, son contados, siempre les falta algo, siempre son imperfectos.

"Pero la carne de Arthur Kirland es la mejor, no le falta nada, es perfecta. Y es... desgraciadamente amada por este critico." Eso escribiría en su reseña imaginaria.

Desea comerlo, pero el amor le retiene, le frena, hasta que pierda el control, tendrá que contentarse con un beso salvaje en el que le rompe el labio al inglés para sentir su sangre cada mañana.

**N.A:** Alfred caníbal es un amor (?) Ok, ignoren esto xD, estoy un poco mal de la cabeza hoy, pero al menos Alfred ama más a Arthur de lo que desea comerlo. Que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
